wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Harpywings
Note: This tribe Belongs to ZeRandomDragon, only ZeRandomDragon may edit this page experiencing difficulties. 'Description:' All Harpywings are white with blue and yellow feathers/markings colors ranging from pale-blue to indigo and pale-yellow to marigold, their pattern can be mainly blue and little yellow or reversed, their colors are mainly for display during mating. Harpywings are about the size of a Skywing but with less muscle. The main feature of Harpywings is their gorgeous wings and the feathery ruff behind their ears, they have a blue crest that runs down from their head to the tail. Harpywings have strong wing muscles, the majority of their bones are hallow and have large breastbones similar to birds. They have long talons that are sharp and curved inwards, their dew-claw is also long, helping them grab on to prey, branches, and ledges. 'Abilities:' Stamina/Speed Harpywings are extremely fast flyers ranging up to speeds around 200 MPH when diving and 90 MPH flying they can fly for six hours straight meaning if they fly the six hours straight they can go 540 miles without stopping for a rest. Fire Harpywings also breath a yellow flame that is 2012 degrees Fahrenheit. This deadly fire can leave permanent scars and damage. Eye-sight Harpywings have incredible eye-sight that helps them locate prey and other dragons from far away during flight and when attacking or hunting. Flame Proof Feathers A Harpywing's wings have a waxy coating making them thicker and less flammable, this also helps them with flying, their sturdy feathers allow them to easily fly without using much energy. 'History:' Harpywing history is very important to the tribe and is often taught. During the Scorching Harpywings first live in Pyrriha amongst the Skywings in the mountains because both tribes had small populations, as the Skywing population grew, which started the first Harpywing sightings, the Harpywings' population also grew but the Skywings needed more territory for the tribe, the Harpywings preferred not to be noticed so they could live in peace, they flew farther away from the Skywings which resulted in them have little territory. Years came by and Harpywing territory was shrinking smaller and smaller every time the Skywings needed more territory. The Harpywings made a decision so big it would decide their fate, the fled Pyrriha to find a new home for them, Peritia (P-air-ish-ee-a) Here the Harpywings would stay in the mountainous continent. During the war (The Dragonet Prophecy War) the Harpywings lived in their new home, one of the many great thing is that the Harpywings was the only tribe living their. 'Culture/Life/More' Harpywing life starts with the eggs which are white with blue or yellow speckles, when Harpywings hatch the are more fluffy then feathery. Once a Harpywing is six years old all of their fluff goes away with feathers taking their place. Once a harpywing is seven years old they have the choice of joining the breeding program, Harpywings do not mate for life meaning after Harpywings mate only the mother takes care of them. The male Harpywings take care of and aid the females while their taking care of their young. A Harpywings diet consist of mountainous animals and fish, the males usually hunt for the female Harpywings so they can take care of their young. Harpywings celebrate holidays such as The Brightest Night and the Winter Festival, the Winter Festival starts with the first snow, this is a fun occasion for young Harpywings. During the mating season, Harpywings part of the mating program meet the others in the program, females usually start conversations with males who have the most appealing colors. If the two dragons get along the will be partners until their eggs hatch and all the males assist the females. Mythology/Art Harpywings are a big part of Mythology, with the first Harpywing sightings from Skywings, they became popular in stories and art. One of the most popular Harpywing stories is about a selfish dragon who only cared about themself, at the end of the story a Harpywing takes them away, the story teaches dragonets to share and be generous. In art Harpywings are usually depicted as messengers, they are usually drawn with scrolls in their talons delivering a message to a dragon. 'Relations with other tribes' Skywing - '''The Harpywings we're cautious of this tribe but now since they moved to Peritia they feel safe from the tribe Since the Harpywings we're a secretive tribe the Skywings are there only relations. '''Royals List Queen: Queen Raindrop '''Princess': '''Nimbus, Stratus, and Cumulus. Will be accepting characters. : Peritia.png Harpywing.png Category:Fanmade Tribes